1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a conventional charging system has been used, which includes a power supply apparatus including a primary coil used for executing contactless power supply without using a connector and an electronic device including a secondary coil used for executing contactless power receiving supplied from the power supply apparatus. In the above-described charging system, the electronic device charges a battery, which is included in a battery pack mounted on the electronic device, with the power received by using the secondary coil.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-021968 discusses a method for charging a battery within an electronic device by mounting a battery pack having a secondary coil for contactlessly receiving power from a power supply apparatus on the electronic device that does not include a component for contactlessly receiving the power from the power supply apparatus. If the above-described battery pack is mounted on an electronic device that has a unit that contactlessly receives power from a power supply apparatus, a battery included in the battery pack is charged with both power received by the battery pack and power received by the electronic device.
If the battery is charged in the above-described manner, the following problems may arise. More specifically, in this case, an overcurrent may be supplied to the battery. In addition, an overvoltage may be supplied to the battery.